I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cable fixing structure and, more specifically, to a cable fixing structure on a flat panel that fixes and connects a cable on the panel of an electronic device easily and rapidly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that cable fixing method on the enclosure of an electronic device (a switch box for example) is to have a upper semicircle through hole on the upper half on the enclosure, and have another lower semicircle through hole corresponding to the upper semicircle through hole on the edge of the lower half on the enclosure; a connector is on the cable, the connector has a installation slot corresponding to the upper and lower semicircle through holes, when the upper and lower enclosures are assembled together, the installation slot is installed into the upper and lower semicircle through holes and have the connector fixed on the upper and lower semicircle through holes, the cable is connected to the enclosure of the electronic device.
The known prior art must has the connector fixed on the upper and lower semicircle through holes when the upper and lower enclosures are assembled together, if users want to replace the cable while the upper and lower enclosures are assembled together, they must open the upper and lower enclosures and reassemble the upper and lower enclosures to have the connector installed on the upper and lower semicircle through holes, such method is very tedious and very inconvenient.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a cable fixing structure on flat panel that fixes and connects a cable on the panel of an electronic device easily and rapidly.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a cable fixing structure on flat panel in accordance with the present invention is to have an elliptical through hole on the panel of an electronic device enclosure, a protruding joint board is on the end of the connector of a cable, an upper and lower panel wedge each is near the top and lower portion of the elliptical through hole on the inner edge of the panel; the shape and physical size of the joint board is equal to the elliptical through hole on the panel, the joint board is in parallel with the end of the connector, a connecting port is between the joint board and the connector, the width of the connecting port is equal to that of the panel, the panel is wedged between the joint board and the connector; an upper and a lower joint wedges corresponding to the panel wedges are on the inner edge of the joint board. When the connector is installed onto the panel, the joint board passes through the elliptical through hole, the connector is turned and the upper and lower joint wedges reach the upper and lower panel wedges, the connector fixes the joint board on the panel, the cable connects to the electronic device enclosure.